


The Camera Eye: Hearts and Flowers

by puss_nd_boots



Series: The Camera Eye [3]
Category: Alice Nine, the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Bukkake, Deepthroating, Exhibitionism, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:26:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puss_nd_boots/pseuds/puss_nd_boots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruki has never thought of himself as romantic – porn is just a job to him. But when he realizes he is developing feelings for his new costar – who definitely is the romantic type – he tries to come up with ways to impress him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Camera Eye: Hearts and Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Third in a planned porn star AU series that will bring in guys from GazettE, SCREW and Alice Nine. This fic isn’t intended to be a portrait of the actual JGV industry – if anything, the industry presented here is sort of a fusion of the Eastern and Western ones.

Ruki surprised the porn industry when he’d announced he was joining PSC Productions. Why, people asked, was a top-level superstar going from the company that had made him famous to one which, well, was the industry’s biggest also-ran until they lucked out with one star?

Well, he’d heard over and over about what an up and comer PSC was, how talented their primary producer/director was, and, of course, how they’d made an instant, meteoric star out of Kai.

Besides, Ruki had been getting sick of the company he’d been working for – too much same-old-same-old, both in terms of costars and what the directors wanted him to do. (Okay, he knew he was a specialist – the most renowned oral technician in porn – and there were only so many ways one could use a specialty. But still, he wished they could think of a few more ways to use it).

He loved his new surroundings. Uruha, the principal director, was smart and creative, always thinking in terms of making films, not just shooting porn. Ruki got to work with not only Kai, but also Aoi – who he’d wanted to work with for a long time, even though he was an egotistical bastard. When PSC bought 9 Films, they gained another talented director in Nao and a crew of new co-stars – including Shou.

Ruki met Shou when the former indie porn star approached him in the PSC office, totally awestruck, calling him “sempai” and begging him for advice on how to deep-throat – something he’d never quite been able to do. Ruki had to admit he was pretty flattered by that – nobody had ever called him “sempai” at his old company. (Mostly, they’d called him That Bastard Who Steals All The Attention.) He also found Shou pretty damn charming as well – he had a sweet, innocent quality that you just didn’t see in that industry.

He invited his kohai (since he insisted on calling Ruki sempai) out to a coffee shop to talk (since neither one was the bar type). Which led to another meeting for coffee, and another still.

Before long, Ruki was starting to realize he wanted to spend more and more time with him. Maybe it was the way he gave him that sweet smile over his skinny vanilla latte, talking about the E-mails he’d gotten from fans with an adorable blush. Maybe it was the unbridled enthusiasm he showed when they went to Harajuku together and he saw just the right shirt to go with the new jacket he’d bought.

Or maybe it was the fact that he was probably the most un-cynical person Ruki had ever seen in this industry. Hell with the industry, in life, period. He just refused to be jaded about anything – even sex. He approached every encounter with another man for the cameras as if he were having a special night with a long-term lover, not “fucking for bucks.”

“How the fuck do you stay so natural all the time?” Ruki asked him one day. “You never fake it for the cameras. Not at all.”

Shou shrugged. “I guess I’m just so lucky to work with so many guys I like and find attractive, that’s all,” he said.

“So that’s why you got into this business?” Ruki said. “Because you liked the people?”

“I didn’t really want to get into the business,” Shou said, softly. “Not at first. I wanted to model. I was really upset when PSC bought 9 Films out – I thought it would interfere with my career. But after I made my first film with Uruha and Kai, well, I realized . . . this life can be pretty amazing, can’t it?”

“Why did that change your mind?” Ruki said.

Shou shrugged. “I guess it helped me find a side of myself I didn’t know was there.” He took a sip of his coffee and gave Ruki one of those smiles. “What about you? Why are you in this business?”

“I wasn’t making any money with art,” Ruki said, lighting a cigarette. “I needed to pay the rent. I was dating a guy who’d been in the industry, he introduced me to his ex-director, and that was that.”

“So . . . it’s always been just a job to you?” Shou said.

“It’s how you have to think of it, isn’t it?” Ruki said. “Isn’t that how you thought of it when you guys were indie? Just a way to pay the bills between modeling assignments?”

“Sort of,” Shou said. “But now? When I look back on those days – it was having fun with friends, wasn’t it?”

Ruki took a drag from his smoke. “Some people would call you really naïve, you know.”

“Maybe,” Shou said. “But I don’t think that way.”

“How do you see yourself?” Ruki said.

Shou smiled and shrugged. “Optimistic, I guess,” he said.

* * *

Ruki had been through more male bodies than he could count at this point. They all faded into each other, this parade of gym-sculpted torsos and hard cocks. When the director said action, he touched them, kissed them, practiced his special oral techniques on them. Sometimes, he’d bend over to be fucked by them and moan at all the right moments, using fantasies of past encounters – those that were part of real relationships – to help reach orgasm.

It occurred to him sometimes that he hadn’t had a real relationship in awhile. Maybe it was because he didn’t need one. Maybe it was that he didn’t have time – he was still creating art and doing graphic design around porn assignments. Maybe he just wasn’t interested.

Then why the hell did he find himself thinking like a schoolboy around Shou? Why did he wonder what the other man thought of him when they were together, and why did he glance at his phone to see if he’d called him when they weren’t?

* * *

“Shou?” said Reita, Uruha’s co-producer, as he leaned against the wall, watching the star get his makeup done. The stylist was paying extra attention to Ruki’s lip color, since that’s where the camera was going to focus – he was an oral technician, after all. “Why are you asking about him?”

“I’m just curious about him, that’s all,” Ruki said, trying to sound casual.

“Lots of people are curious about him,” Reita said. “Doesn’t do them any good. Far as I know, only guy he gets will off-camera is Kai.”

“Kai?” Ruki blinked. “Isn’t he with Uruha?”

“In a poly relationship, yes,” Reita said. “They take other lovers as long as the other person is cool with it, and they’re both nuts about Shou, so Uruha has no problem whatsoever. Yeah, he’s over there with him a couple of times a week.”

Well, that explained why there were nights when Ruki couldn’t get hold of him. “And Shou doesn’t mind?”

“Shou’s happy with whatever attention he gets from Kai,” Reita said. “Every time they’re together, boy’s over the moon the next day. Hey, if it works for them . .”

Ruki was quiet. He had a thing for Kai? Well, fuck. Why should it be his business if he did? It wasn’t as if he were feeling pangs of jealousy right now – right?

* * *

He didn’t know why the Kai thing suddenly started bouncing around his head like a ping-pong ball. It would pop up at the most unusual moments – when he was home, playing with his dog; when he was in the grocery store; when he was eating breakfast.

The idea of the company’s star uke in the arms of its star seme shouldn’t be bothering him like it was. These things happened all the time, right? Not like two guys in this business were ever exclusive, even if they were in love – and Kai was primarily in love with Uruha, right?

So . . . that meant it should be perfectly fine for Ruki to put the moves on Shou, right?

Wrong. With a guy like that, though, you didn’t blurt something like that out. Shou was more likely to be spooked than to be intrigued. He might do all kinds of naughty things on-camera, but in private life, he was damn near a good boy.

And to get the attention of a good boy, you didn’t hit on him – you romanced him.

But what the fuck was he supposed to do? Ruki wasn’t exactly the flowers and candy type. He figured he’d go to the experts – people who were in relationships. Or, as close to conventional relationships as you could get in the porn industry.

Aoi would be a good place to start, he thought. He was happy with Kazuki – they were talking about moving in together. And as it so happened in this industry, the conversation took place after Aoi and Ruki had performed a wild sex scene, washing sweat and come off their bodies in the bathroom off the main set.

“So, what do you have planned tonight?” Ruki said, casually.

“Looking for a round two?” Aoi said. “Sorry, I’m spoken for tonight. Spending the evening with the boy toy.”

“Oh?” Ruki said, starting to rinse off. “What kind of evening?”

“Hanging out, mostly,” Aoi said. “Playing video games together, maybe watching TV.”

“That’s what you usually do?” Ruki said. “Video games?”

“You’d better believe it,” Aoi said. “It’s one of the best things a couple can do together. People who aren’t gamers don’t understand what a bonding experience it can be.” He put down the sprayer. “If I was going to date a guy? First thing I’d do would be find out if we play the same games. If we do? That’s a billion points in his favor.”

Ruki was thinking of that later that evening as he met Shou at their usual coffee house. “Hi,” Shou said, leaning over and giving Ruki a hug. “How was the shoot?”

“Aoi was enough to tire out a horse,” Ruki said, sitting down in their usual booth. “I’m okay now, but I’m going to fucking pass right out when I get home.”

“Be sure you feed the dog first,” Shou said, opening his laptop bag and rummaging around in it. He pulled out a couple of pens, a notebook, his PSP . . .

“What are you looking for?” Ruki said.

“My gift card for this place,” he said. “Uruha gave me one. I thought I’d use it to treat us both.”

“You don’t have to,” Ruki said. And dammit, there was that schoolboy flutter in his heart again.

“I want to,” Shou said. “I . . .” His phone went off. “Hold on a second.” He pulled it out of his pocket, climbed out of the booth and headed outside to take the call.

Ruki glanced at the items he’d put on the table – and there was his handheld gaming console. He thought about what Aoi said – “First thing I’d find out is if we play the same games . . .”

He picked up the device and pressed the “on” button. The screen flickered to life, the PSP logo appearing . . .

Just as Shou came back in, waving his phone over his head. “I’ve got another shoot!” he said. “It’s next Monday. They didn’t tell me who my costar is, but . . .”

“Next Monday?” Ruki said. And why did that ring a bell?

Shou suddenly looked at him with puzzlement. “Ruki? Why did you turn on my PSP?”

Oh, crap. He’d been caught. But, of course, this looked perfectly normal! Guys just randomly picked up and used each other’s PSPs all the time, don’t you know! “I just wanted to see it,” he said. As in, just wanted to see what games you play. Nope, nothing stalkerish about that. Not at all.

“Oh, are you thinking about getting one?” Shou said.

Ruki just found himself nodding. Dammit, what was it about this guy that robbed him of words?

“I didn’t think you were much of a gamer,” Shou said. “You’re full of surprises, you know that?”

“Sometimes I surprise myself,” Ruki found himself saying, dropping the little console on the table as if it were red hot.

Well, hell, that one didn’t work out. What else was there?

* * *

“What we’re doing tonight?” Uruha said. “We’re just having an evening in. Kai is cooking for me.”

“He is?” Ruki put one of the smaller cameras into a bag. He wasn’t filming an “action” scene today, so he was helping the crew pack up afterward. (His next “action” scene would be Monday – and why did that sound familiar?)

Uruha nodded. “He went to culinary school before he got into the business. He still likes to use his talents. And, quite frankly? I like when he uses them. There’s something intimate about cooking for someone you love.”

“Do you cook for him, too?” Ruki said.

Uruha shook his head, winding a long cord around and around his hand. “My culinary talents are non-existent. My specialty is choosing the wine.”

Cooking wasn’t something Ruki was used to, but . . .it was worth a shot, right? And so, he told Shou to meet him at his place. He filled his rice cooker, found a recipe for curry, and went to work.

The pot was simmering nicely when the knock came on the door. Ruki answered it to find a widely smiling Shou. “Hi,” he said. “Wow, something smells good.”

“That’s dinner,” Ruki said. “You have work today?”

“Photoshoot,” Shou said. “I’m getting another DVD box cover!” And he still sounded genuinely excited about it, as if he’d never been cover boy before, as if being on a porn box cover was the greatest accomplishment anyone ever did.

“Good,” Ruki said. “You deserve it.” And he looked gorgeous, too, still with the makeup from the shoot on his face, transforming a good-looking young man into a flat-out god.

“I still can’t believe it sometimes,” Shou said, sitting on the couch. “That so many people think I’m a star.”

“Why don’t you believe it?” Ruki said. Because he fucking had star written all over him. “You wanted to be a model, didn’t you?”

“Well, yes,” Shou said. “But that’s a bit different from people telling you that you can carry a whole video yourself. Someone told me that I’m the biggest star uke in the industry right now. I didn’t think there was such a thing.”

I didn’t think there was, either, Ruki thought. All those anonymous bodies he went through, all that time feeling that the business reduced people to just cocks and holes , , and here was this creature who was all heart.

“Why wouldn’t there be?” Ruki said. “It takes two guys to be in a scene. Why should the seme be the only star? That’s bullshit. The uke is just as important. I’m usually an uke too, you know, when I do fuck scenes.”

Shou laughed. “Maybe we need to form a union and campaign for uke power. Make sure that we get attention and respect, too!”

Ruki couldn’t believe him. He was just plain . . . cute. Which was ridiculous. What kind of porn star was cute? Answer: This one. “It would look kind of funny,” he said, “with us marching up and down in front of the studio with ‘uke power’ signs.”

“We’d get attention, though,” Shou said. “We might be on the news! We could . . .” He paused. “What’s that?” he said.

“What?” Ruki said. Goddamn it, right now he was so mesmerized by him that a bomb would have gone off and he’d never know it.

“That,” Shou said. “That noise. It’s like . . . a bubbling. No, a hissing. It’s . . .”

“Fuck!” Ruki ran for the kitchen – only to see his rice cooker bubbling over, flooding the counter with rice and hot water. He’d miscalculated the amounts. Goddamn it! He grabbed paper towels and frantically started to mop the mess up.

“Ruki?” came Shou’s voice from the living room. “Is everything all right?”

“Fine!” he said, a bit too loudly, grabbing for more towels – and, OUCH, that was a burn, wasn’t it? And . . . what the hell was that smell from the pot? It was suspiciously like . . . something burning . . .

“FUCK!” He lifted the lid – and coughed as smoke hit him in the face. Goddamit, he was going to have the fire department here any second, and that wasn’t going to set a very romantic mood, was it? He grabbed the thing and ran it under water, because, face it, it was ruined by now . . .

“Ruki?” came the voice from the living room again, followed by a tap on the door. He heard the door creek, and looked up –

There was Shou, with a takeout menu in his hand.

“It’s okay, Ruki,” he said, in a soft, gentle tone.

Well, so much for that effort to impress him. The score was now Fate 2, Ruki 0.

* * *

He arrived for the shoot on Monday grumbling softly. He hadn’t had any more opportunities with Shou, between work and the other man seeing Kai. He knew he had to figure something out – and soon.

The video in question wasn’t a star vehicle - it was what Uruha called a quasi-anthology. There was an over-arching story – in this case, about a weekend-long housewarming house party, where a couple moving into a new house (played by Tora and Saga) invited a group of friends – each with their own issues and dramas – to stay with them. There was the couple on the verge of breakup (Aoi and Kazuki), the pretty young boy that Aoi’s character dallied with to make his lover jealous (Hiroto), a reporter just seeking a weekend of downtime between assignments and a rock star desperately looking for inspiration for his new album.

That last role was Ruki himself. His character was to stumble into the bathroom and find the pretty reporter showering, and immediately take inspiration from him – several hot, steamy, moan-filled times over. The scene was to conclude with Ruki doing what he did best, orally pleasuring the other man to orgasm.

He’d already filmed most of his non-fucking scenes – one where he discussed his dilemma with Saga and a couple of him vainly trying to write songs. And now, he was about to film his big scene, where he’d be getting frisky in the shower with . . . well, damn, he hadn’t asked Uruha who his costar was, had he? Not that it mattered.

Uruha came up to him when he was finishing up in the makeup chair. “Hi there,” he said. “All set to go?”

“You know I am,” Ruki said. “Have I let you down yet?”

“Never,” Uruha replied. “You’re all pro. People who call you a diva should see what you’re really like.”

Ruki just made a noise akin to a grunt. He paid no attention to the gossips who referred to him as the Crown Diva of Porn. Okay, he came across that way onscreen sometimes, but he’d never thrown a hissy fit at costars or the powers that be. Hell, he hadn’t even made any special demands when he was hired – unlike Aoi, who wouldn’t come over to PSC Productions unless they also hired Kazuki.

“Shou should be arriving any minute,” Uruha said. “He doesn’t have to worry about a costume, he’s going to be naked for this whole scene.”

“Shou?” Ruki said.

“He’s playing the reporter,” Uruha said. “Didn’t you know that?”

Oh, hell. Wait a minute – hadn’t he said he had a shoot Monday? Which was today. He should have put two and two together. “I do now.”

“I thought he’d be a good choice, since you two hang out so much and you haven’t been in a scene together yet. Well, that kind of scene. And you’ve wanted to do one, haven’t you?”

“What do you mean by that?” Ruki said.

“I’m more observant than you think,” Uurha replied.

He walked away, and Ruki sat there, flabbergasted. Was he really that obvious? Did he look like a fucking lovesick schoolboy to everyone?

* * *

Fortunately, a writer for a porn fan web site arrived on the set and wanted to interview Ruki just as Shou arrived and went into makeup. He had an excuse not to talk to him when he arrived.

He didn’t want to look even more obvious than Uruha said he did.

Ruki glanced over at Shou, who was in a bathrobe, head tipped backward, having color applied to his cheeks and lips. It was merely gilding the lily. He was gorgeous bare-faced. With makeup, he looked like the supermodel he’d once wanted to be.

He couldn’t remember the last time he’d actually been eager to taste a costar’s skin, to feel his cock in his mouth, to hear his passionate moans. This shoot wasn’t going to be just work. It was going to be, well . . . sex. Honest-to-God sex.

“Ruki-san?” the interviewer said. “Ruki-san, are you okay?”

Ruki blinked. Dammit, he’d spaced out. That was the effect Shou had on him.

“Yes, I’m fine,” he said. “Just thinking about today’s shoot, that’s all.”

The reporter smiled. “I’ll leave you to your work, then,” he said. “Don’t want to interfere with you doing what you do best.” He bowed. “I’m looking forward to the finished product.”

So am I, Ruki thought. Or at least the making of the finished product.

The cameras were being swung into place in the bathroom. PSC Productions’ rich benefactor had actually had one of the washing rooms in his house customized just for shoots like this. One end of the room was a huge shower with a bench at one end – a version of the traditional Japanese washing stool – and no curtains or glass on the front, for ease of shooting. As a bathroom in the real world, it made no practical sense. As a porn set, it was a director’s dream come true.

Shou removed his robe and stood in the shower area, completely nude. He might not have had the traditional gym-buff porn body, but his long, wiry frame was sexy as hell anyway – because he was so beautifully proportioned. His shoulders were much broader, his legs much longer than your typical Japanese male – which indicated that he had Western blood in him. Nothing about him was spindly or scrawny.

Fuck, Ruki thought, if I look right at him, I’ll get hard before I’m supposed to.

One of the assistant directors took the showerhead down and began to spray Shou head to toe, to make sure he was thoroughly wet when the cameras began rolling. He shut the spray off as soon as he was done - they didn’t want to run the water any more than they had to. The middle of a sex scene was no time for the hot water to turn cold.

While this was going on, Uruha was briefing both men on what they were to do once they were rolling. Ruki just listened to the words and nodded, still trying to keep his eyes off his co-star’s frame. How the hell could someone look so innocent and so sinful at once?

“Okay,” Uruha said. “Ruki, you start outside the door, come in, see Shou and . . . well, you know what to do from there.”

Ruki walked outside the bathroom and took a deep breath. His heart was pounding. Fucking pounding. He’d never felt like this before doing a scene before, not even the first time.

“And . . . action!” Uruha called.

Ruki walked through the door, bearing a look of frustration on his face, brushing his hand across his forehead. He was the rock star caught in the throes of writer’s block. He heard the water running, and said, “Shit, this shower is already . . .”

He looked straight at Shou, standing there running his hands over his body slowly, washing himself, seemingly oblivious to the other man in the room.

“Oc-cu . . .” Ruki took a few steps toward Shou, looking him up and down – and then, his face broke out in a slow smile. “Well, hello there,” he said. “I think I just found my muse.”

Shou turned around and saw Ruki – and, following what the script told him to do, he looked startled, but not afraid. “Oh!” he said. “What are you doing there?”

“That depends,” Ruki said. “What do you want me to do?”

Shou looked down, smiling shyly. “I . . . I don’t really know . . .”

“Perhaps I can help you figure it out,” Ruki said, his voice taking on a husky, sensual tone.

Shou raised his head, and the two men’s eyes locked, and it felt like an electric current was passing through the room. This was no acting. This was very real.

Ruki walked up to Shou, and Shou wrapped his arms around him, pulling him in for a kiss. The two men’s lips met hotly, Ruki pulling back from Shou just far enough so that the audience could see their tongues meeting and rubbing against each other.

Of course, they were standing under the shower – meaning that Ruki’s clothes were getting wet. Which, of course, gave him an excuse to remove them. Such was the logic of porn.

He pulled back at an angle where the camera could follow Shou’s fingers as they rapidly unbuttoned his shirt and unfastened his pants. Ruki pushed the garments aside, flinging them out of camera range, and both men laughed before meeting for another kiss.

And this one was hotter, fierce and intense. They wrapped their arms around one another, hands starting to wander, running down each other’s torsos, Ruki cupping Shou’s ass and rubbing it.

He felt so fucking good. His ass was so nice and firm, his chest strong as it rubbed against Ruki’s. His lips were soft, so much softer than any other guy he’d ever kissed before.

Ruki broke the kiss to run his tongue down the other man’s neck, and Shou tipped his head back, letting out a low sound of pleasure. This caused Ruki to nibble at his collarbone, licking along its edges, looking up at Shou’s beautiful face with lust in his eyes.

“Now do you know what you want?” he said to Shou in a husky voice. The line was in the script, but as he said it, it came from his heart.

“I want to touch you,” Shou replied, his voice equally thick with desire.

Ruki captured both of Shou’s hands in his and brought them to his body – and as he did so he noticed how beautiful they were, long and slender and graceful. Just like the rest of him.

“Then do it,” he said in a near-growl, eyes burning as they looked the other man up and down.

Shou began to run his fingers along Ruki’s wet chest, the camera zooming in for a closeup as he found the nipples, circling them, fingers lightly brushing over the buds. “Oh, fuck, yes,” Ruki moaned, and moaned louder as Shou took the nipples in his fingers, gently squeezing. He was goddamn good – he knew just where to apply pressure, how much, how long.

Ruki reveled in the hot desire that flooded him as Shou began to rub his nipples with a rapid up-and-down stroke, and then leaned over to touch one with his tongue. He tangled his fingers in the younger man’s hair, pulling him closer.

“Suck,” he said. “Come on, let me feel that mouth.”

And that line wasn’t in the script. It was okay; he was so off-script by now he didn’t know if he’d ever be back on it. The cameras didn’t matter. All that mattered was the way the tip of that hot, wet tongue traced patterns over the nipple, teasing it, making it Shou’s personal toy.

When he finally kissed it, then drew it into his lips and started to suck, Ruki threw his head back, the hands in Shou’s hair pulling lightly. My God, Ruki thought, where did he learn to do that? Who taught him the varying-pressure trick where he started with the whole nipple in his mouth, then pulled back slowly, increasing the suction as he went? When did he learn the precise time to scrape his teeth ever-so-lightly, making Ruki shudder?

How did this boy who looked like an angel learn how to fuck like a demon?

He moved down Ruki’s stomach slowly, kissing all the way, looking up at Ruki with sweet innocence tempered with heated desire. “Do it,” Ruki panted. “I want you to lick and suck my cock.”

This was what they’d been told to do – they were told to make out, then Shou was to go down on Ruki, and as the grand finale, Ruki was to perform his specialty on Shou. But this sure as hell didn’t feel like “director’s orders.”

Not when Shou was pausing, wrapping his arms around Ruki’s waist and rubbing his cheek against his stomach, eyes closed, seeming thrilled just to be in physical contact with him.

“You’re beautiful,” Shou whispered. “So very beautiful . . .”

Finally, he moved down to where he could lick the tip of Ruki’s hardness, letting the camera capture it as it slid along the flesh. He lapped at the opening, eyes flicking upward again, trying to see Ruki’s expression.

He wasn’t the only one. If the two men had noticed the camera crew at all, if they hadn’t been so completely wrapped up in each other at the moment, they would have seen Uruha silently motion to a cameraman and point him at Ruki – as in, stay on him, catch his reactions. He knew that was going to be almost as hot as what Shou was doing.

What he was doing at the moment was taking the head in his lips, sucking it a little, pulling it out to lick again, then sliding down on him, taking more and more of him in as he moved.

Oh, and he was going deep. Ruki felt his most sensitive flesh slide into wet heat, across the wriggling velvet of his tongue. He felt the lusciousness envelop him more, and more still, devouring him.

He was getting damn close to deep-throating. He was following Ruki’s advice.

As he started to suck and move his head, Ruki found himself pushing his hips forward, fucking that soft, lovely mouth, filling it, giving Shou all he could take . . . and Shou gave back, sucking harder, using every part of his mouth to send pulses of pleasure through his whole body.

“You’re so good,” he moaned. “Fuck . . . baby, eat me alive . . .”

On the outstroke, that wicked little tongue was flicking at him, teasing sensitive spots, bringing about more moans. Oh, this was it, he was close, so goddamn close, all it would take was one more little thing . . .

That came when Shou reached up, bringing his fingers to Ruki’s nipples. The stroking sent more hot sensations screaming through his body, and he screamed back, pulling away from Shou reluctantly, his cock escaping those heavenly lips just in time to pour come all over his gorgeous face, Shou eagerly licking at the droplets.

He stood up, and pulled Ruki into a kiss, a mixture of come and water from the shower getting on both their faces, just making everything look hotter.

And now, the main event. He guided Shou over to the washing bench and pushed him into a sitting position.

“You’ve earned this,” Ruki said in his huskiest growl, pushing Shou’s legs apart and settling between them. The cameramen moved in closer, waiting to catch a genius at work.

Ruki started out by leaning over and reverently kissing the tip of Shou’s erection, flicking his tongue over it very lightly. He looked up, locking eyes with the other man . . . before stretching up so he could kiss and lick a nipple.

The unexpected change of location made Shou shudder with desire, eyes closed, lips parted, the picture of sweet innocence and not-so-innocent all at once. He was, Ruki thought, one of the hottest goddam things he’s ever seen in his life.

He moved to the other nipple and sucked at it, moving his head backward so the camera could catch him flicking his tongue over the bud. He started to move that tongue downward, working over his stomach . . .

That image of Shou’s face was burned into Ruki’s mind, the purity mixed with lust. The boy was lost in desire – he was as not-thinking-about-the-cameras just like Ruki. All he wanted was to make this man moan more, to feel the same kind of pleasure Shou had just given him . . .

He got down to the cock. It was a lovely one, too – nice and long, wonderfully shaped, even the veins on it seeming like artistic decorations, He bent over and traced that vein with his tongue, paying proper homage to it.

Ruki enveloped the head with his lips, sucking gently. He could hear Shou moaning, feel hands in his hair. Yes, he thought, keep doing that, let me know you like it . . .

He pulled back slightly so he could adjust his angle – and, yes, for an oral technician, angle was everything. He had to keep a straight line between his head and neck, that was the most important thing.

Ruki took a deep breath, willed just about everything in his body to relax, and started to move down, feeling Shou’s erection fill his mouth just like he’d filled Shou’s. It was such a delicious thing, it almost felt like it was made to fit into his lips.

He moved down further . . . and further . . . until the other man let out a sharp gasp as he realized he was being deep-throated. Yes, Shou, Ruki thought I’m giving you all I have to give.

He started to suck hard, pulling his head back slowly, then moving down again, the cameraman capturing every move, the sight of the cock sliding in and out of his mouth, the blissful expression on Ruki’s face as he performed the act.

Ruki didn’t care about the cameras at all. What he was doing was now all for Shou.

He began to suck faster, moving his head up and down, varying pressure here and there . . . and he reached up with one hand, sliding it along Shou’s torso, finding a nipple as Shou had done to him. He stroked it lightly, and was rewarded with a loud, delicious moan, Shou’s hips rising off the bathing seat, trying to keep rhythm with Ruki’s sucking.

As Shou’s sounds got louder and more rhythmic and his body started to tremble slightly, Ruki knew he was getting close. He pulled back, until the cock was almost all the way out of his mouth, concentrating on the head, flicking his tongue along it, then moving up and down on it, rapid little pulses of thrusts.

He slipped it all the way out and licked it eagerly, caressing the tip with his tongue, then sweeping it up and down the shaft, the hand that had stroked Shou’s nipples before now moving to his balls, brushing over them ever-so-slightly.

“Oh!” Shou cried. “Close . .. so close . . .”

Ruki moved up again, tongue gliding along the shaft, circling the tip over and over, caressing his balls again . . . he flicked it against a spot right under the head that he knew was extra-sensitive, then flicked again . . .

Shou suddenly lifted his hips, letting out a loud yell, and then the come was pouring from him and onto Ruki’s face, and Ruki closed his eyes, reveling in it, licking at it, and it was as delicious as the rest of him.

He bent over for a last kiss, and Shou wrapped his arms around him, their lips coming together, the kiss as tender and soft as their first kiss was fierce and hot. They kissed, and kissed again, as the camera panned away from them to end the scene . . .

They were still kissing when Uruha yelled “Cut!” and the crew broke out in applause.

Ruki didn’t hear. All he was aware of was Shou. They held each other and cuddled – as if this were an actual encounter between lovers, not two actors in a porno.

Shou whispered to him, “I’ve been waiting for this for so long, Ruki . . .”

Ruki raised his head, blinking in surprise. “You have?” he said.

But before he could say anything more, Uruha walked over. “Fabulous!” he said. “My God, Ruki, that’s the best performance I’ve ever seen you give.”

That’s because it wasn’t a performance, he thought. “Ever?” he said out loud.

“We’re going to be looking at an award for that one,” Uruha said. “Use what’s left of the hot water to wash off and come see.” He patted Shou’s shoulder. “Great job, both of you!”

Ruki managed to disentangle himself from Shou as the crew left. “Now, what was that you were just saying?” he said.

“I’ve waited for this a long time,” Shou said, picking up the showerhead and starting to rinse himself off. “Every time we hung out, I wanted to make a move on you, but, well . . . I didn’t know how to do it. I know that sounds dumb, considering what we do, but . . .”

Oh, hell, was he hearing this? He sure as fuck was. “Do you know how many times I wanted to make a move on you?” Ruki said.

“Why didn’t you?” Shou passed the showerhead to Ruki.

Well, he couldn’t very well say that he’d tried, but he was a failure at being a romantic. “You’re fucking Kai off-camera,” Ruki said. “Possibly Uruha, too.”

“Only when it’s the three of us,” Shou said. “Uruha, I mean. And it’s not like I’m not open to other possibilities. I’m not Kai’s primary relationship, and I’m okay with that. And he’s more than okay with me having other lovers.”

He leaned over and wrapped his arms around Ruki’s waist. “Remember that I said being in this business helped me discover parts of myself I didn’t know were there? One of them was that I’m flexible when it comes to love. I can love more than one man – and I’m okay with my lovers loving other men, too. Or women, if they want. So Ruki . . . you didn’t have to worry about asking me. We can be together with no strings attached.” He hugged him harder. “Unless, of course, you want to tie me up.”

Ruki just wrapped his arms around him and held him closer. Might as well confess the ultimate truth. “I’m not romantic,” he mumbled. “I can’t give you hearts and flowers and that kind of shit.”

“I don’t need romantic,” Shou replied. “And I don’t need hearts and flowers. I just need you.” He brought his lips to the other man’s again – and then whispered, “And if you’re wondering about Kai? He’ll be happy about us being together when I’m not with him. He might even join us sometimes, if you want.”

Goddamnit, Shou had helped Ruki discover parts of himself that he didn’t know were there, too. Or that he’d forgotten were there. Like, for instance, his heart.

“We’ll talk about that later. Right now . . .”

A knock came on the door. “You two almost ready in there?” Uruha called.

“Right now, we’re going to watch ourselves together,” Shou said, reluctantly breaking away from Ruki and reaching for a towel. “Our first time as a couple, caught on video.”

Ruki grabbed for a towel as well. He could make even performing in a porn scene together sound romantic. It was just the kind of guy he was. Maybe it didn’t matter that Ruki had no romance in his soul – Shou had enough for both of them.

* * *

When the video was released, the porn critics and bloggers went wild, agreeing with Uruha that it was Ruki’s single hottest scene to date. They called for the two to work together again – but PSC Productions was already one step ahead of them. Shou had already been slated for co-starring roles in Ruki’s next two videos, and vice versa.

They still met up at their coffee shop sometimes, though their date nights were now far more likely to be at Ruki’s apartment, or Shou’s – having dinner, then heading for the bedroom. And very occasionally, they even played a video game together. (Aoi was right – it was a great bonding experience).

Most of all, they enjoyed every minute together, whether it was in front of the cameras or away from them. Ruki didn’t mind sharing Shou (in fact, he was kind of hoping that talked-about threesome with Kai would happen). Quality of time with him was better than quantity.

And maybe, if he hung around with Shou enough, he just might learn how to be romantic.


End file.
